As Dead as a Doorknob: ONE-SHOT
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: She was dead, what else could she say. Maybe wrong place wrong time? not like that's going to help. Now she's a poltergeist, the scariest category of ghost that could possibly exist, she didn't exactly know what she did to earn such a part; maybe her lack of cleaning, or throwing her cat into the bathtub that one time. Now a ghost dubbed Casper is trying to 'right her wrongs', odd.


**Death: the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.** That is the definition of death. I'm sure that as you read this, it sounds pretty simple right? Well let me tell you, it isn't.

It's actually filled with pain. . . well for me anyway. . . death wasn't easy, I mean I thought it would be fast; painless even, but I guess getting hit by a car wasn't fast enough to knock out my lights for good. Honestly I was pretty surprised, both mentally and physically.

Okay, so how about we backtrack a bit. . . about 30 minutes ago when I was still a living breathing human being; coming back from High School.

_**~30 Minutes Ago~**_

_Hello, my name is Iris, Iris Rekow. I'm a 17 year old girl currently in High School, majoring in both Psychology and Art. I have very little friends -due to my. . ummm . . . more morbid and negative parts of my personality-, and could be considered an Introvert -even though its more due to the fact that i'm out of practice when it comes to socializing-. _

_The start of my tragedy started on a Wednesday afternoon, I had just gotten out of High School and was making my way down the familiar route I've been taking for the last 2-3 years and was heading back to my house. _

_I wasn't really in a hurry to get back home, my Mom was probably cooking something for dinner, and my Dad was probably still at work. You see, my Mother's a stay at home Mom, she does what any stay at home Mom would do; clean, wash the dishes, does chores, laundry, and other stuff that would make the time go by. Then there's my Father, he's like any other Father i guess, worked as a lawyer and comes home during late nights, sadly I was an only child and had only a few relatives and cousins that I'd rarely see._

_I lived in Deedstown, a small Metropolitan in the U.S. And to say the least, it was like any other town that went under the definition of perfect, a town that didn't fall under the percentage of 'bad economy' and managed to happily stay afloat despite the slowly raising tax and incoming wars. You might as well have built a wall around the town to keep any impurities from coming in. It had nicely well kept parks, clean stores, neighborhoods filled with identical houses, and it was just a happy town filled with happy families; mine included by the way. We had a house in a quaint little neighborhood, that was a nice two story with white painted walls, a few bushes here and there and a cherry tree in the front yard that my mother managed to keep alive despite going against physics. So like i said quaint._

_There seems to be nothing wrong with this picture right; a picturesque of what a perfect town should look like when looked in a dictionary. And while i'd like to add that that's just it, I feel like i should tell you that a town this perfect, needs to have some kind of drawback. Otherwise the town would implode on itself for its unnatural ability to go against the universe law of Yin and Yang. So I should tell you that before you decide to pack up your things and move into this town, that we're. . unnatural, un-normal, odd, weird, we go against all physics, we're the universes hot pot. . literally. _

_What i'm trying to say is that instead of having an abnormal amount of animals, or weird climates and weather, hell even an unnatural phenomenon here or there like any other town. . . we have monsters. _

_That's right. . monsters. You heard me correctly. And not just the type of monster you'd see kidnapping kids off the street, or massacring families in their homes._

_We have actual monsters; as in Werewolves, Vampires, Ghosts, Mummies, Zombies. . . those kind of monsters. Monsters you'd see in Fairytales, and told to kids at night to keep them from sneaking out of bed, and from wandering into the woods unsupervised. _

_However. . . they aren't what you might think. These monsters. . . how do i say this without insulting them. . . you know what there is no other way to put it. These monsters are wusses, and sure most are scary, they could pack in a great jumpscare. . but that's all they do. . jumpscare, there's no flinging people through walls, or killing families, there's no giving people heart attacks, or exacting revenge. Its like they were made specifically to just make you faint or run away screaming. It's like going through a haunted house, where the costumed people would do anything to make you scream and jump in shock, but they would never touch you or in any way harm you to the point of a simple bruise. Why this town is afraid of these monsters is a mystery, there's no need to be scared of them, it's not like the monsters would kill you. . believe me when i say that ever since i could remember, there has never been a death related to monsters scaring. It's ridiculous that people still run away screaming from them. _

_Though I would admit that it's never boring here, annoying yes; i mean they would do anything to scare you, they would use all their determination to make you shit yourself at least once; if not, they would keep trying no matter if your not scared of them. Hell if they find a person that wasn't scared of them, a whole group would come after you. And it's annoying when your trying to do your homework and this fucking Mummy comes out from under your bed and moans in your face or wraps you in their bandages for hours on end until they get a fearful reaction from you. But still, at least it isn't boring, this town seems to keep me on my feet whenever i'm down or just bored all in all._

_But back to my 'tragic' death. I was walking down the sidewalk, passing many of the familiar stores I had gone in at least once. Weaving through a few people that either walked opposite of me or where just too damn slow to get out of the way. I had my earphones in playing 'AJR: Come Hang Out' in full volume. . . huh. . is the Universe trying to insinuate something about me. . . . eh, I had my hands pushed into the pocket of my purple hoodie cradling my phone in paranoia. You don't know how many times it fell out of my pocket while i was running or walking. It's become a habit now._

_It was a pretty good day over all, i got through my classes without accidentally dozing off or getting in trouble for going on my phone. I winged a few quizzes here and there without borderline failing them. And finished some of my homework so I wouldn't have more than 6 pages to do. . . which left me with 7 to finish in a mass of two days._

_But all in all. . still a great day. You don't know how relieved I was for the upcoming weekend, a time where i could just push all my work onto Sunday -or Monday-, and just sleep and binge watch horror movies Friday through Sunday without having to worry about studying for tests or needing extra time to finish a painting._

_I was practically grinning shark teeth as I walked down the sidewalk. Ignoring any odd looks thrown my way due to my all teeth grin that would scare any other child away. Man these people, they live in a town infested with monster jump-scares, and they're weirded out by my delightful smile. It makes me pity them. . . almost. _

_To their discomfort, my smile got wider at the after thought of the nowhere to be seen monsters. At least this Wednesday wouldn't be plagued with hours on end jumpscares from the haunted house monsters, a good thing since i didn't want to go through the trouble of hiding in an alley or finding a dumpster to stand on so i wouldn't get trampled by the screaming townspeople or the monsters chasing after them. I'm pretty sure there was even a memory somewhere in my head of having to stay the night during such a commotion. I'm sure. _

_As I walked down the sidewalk I had no clue that just down the street, around a corner or two a heist was taking place. And it was like any other heist; some robbers decided to rob Deedstown bank and make away with it to do whatever robbers did with so much money in their hands. With a car that looked like it came from a dump, robbers tried to stuff as many bags of money as they could fit into such a crappy locomotive. And with the added weight of all that money, and several individuals that should weigh more than 130 pounds in all, that hit and run should have been enough to cave in my skull and give me a quick out of reality and into whatever afterlife awaited me. . . guess I was more durable than I thought. Or maybe they weren't competent enough to kill someone with a fucking car. _

_But back to the part with me scaring individuals with my pleasant smile. Yeah, I didn't know the heist was even happening. Didn't even think that such a thing would even happen in a town such as Deedstown. Hell i never witnessed or was ever near a heist in the first place. By the time the car was even on my street, I was waiting at a crosswalk waiting for the sign to say 'Go' and boredly going through internet trash to complain about inwardly. It was like any other day. But it was the last day i'd ever contribute to the growing pile of homework my teachers where getting, the last day i'd see my parents, the last day i'd see my very few group of friends, and the last day i'd ever live a normal human weekend. And man, i was looking forward to that weekend. _

_So with those thoughts of picking which horror movie to re-watch and what homework i'd get started on for Monday, I began to cross the crosswalk with the music 'Capital Cities: Safe and Sound' blasting in my ears with very little worries. I should have noticed the fact that I was crossing the sidewalk alone, and that people were yelling and screaming either for my attention or from the oncoming car._

_._

_._

_Okay so maybe I did notice, I didn't have the music that high; I mean with a personality as paranoid as me, I didn't want to cause my eardrums too much damage with my continuous use of music blasting in my ears. Sadly, by the time I registered that there where people specifically screaming at me, my brain only had about a second to realize that there was a car speeding past the maximum speed limit and was in no way stopping just for me to jump out of the way._

_So by the time I did notice the car, it was already colliding with my hip and cracking the side of my skull against the fiberglass of the front car window. I'm sure that that sound of my skull shattering probably meant that it was hard enough to bust the drivers side of the window, or the passengers, I didn't really care to notice as I was flung over the car and landed with a sickly crunch on the streets warm concrete. _

_I should have at least been glad that the police following after them had the decency, or the reflexes to not smear me further into the street, but part around me like Moses and his magic water trick. But i was in too much of a daze to even realize that i wasn't being mowed over like toothpaste._

_Too caught up in the replay of my life to even account for the fact that I was in great pain; I was sure that my 17 year old body wasn't flexible enough to not sustain major fractures in certain important places, it felt like i was breathing blood, and twitching in a cage of needles and daggers. I was lucky enough that the combined forces of my adrenaline ridden body and the shattered pieces of my skull pierced enough of my brain to block out any agonizing torture that I should have been feeling in my fractured and most likely unworkable body._

_My vision wasn't any better, it was like looking through a mixture of plexyglass and a sea of murky water, stuck between red and clear due to my splintered eye. I briefly saw fragmented images of my phone shattering on the pavement several feet away from me, and the blurry figures of the townspeople seeming to slowly shroud me in their shadows as they stepped nearer for a closer look._

_I didn't know whether to focus on my slowly dying body, or the damaged sounds of people shrieking and the clicking of phone cameras aimed solely at me. _

_I felt like a rare animal for these people to stare and whisper at, to take pictures of and videotape before the attraction was taken away from these typical pedestrian people that should have been calling the ambulance. I wanted nothing more than to scream at these stupid townspeople, but the part of my brain that controlled my vocal cords was too busy trying to keep the rest of my body on commission to do that simple task. All i was able to do was gurgle like a new born baby, blood dribbled saliva streaming out of my mouth and blending with the already dirty infested blood leaving through my punctured side._

_I couldn't even sum up the right amount of emotion to feel embarrassed about myself. I think the fact that I was already dying and in so much pain that feeling like I should be embarrassed was at the bottom of my emotional list._

_My body was practically wailing in my stead to get some sort of outside help, because my natural born lacerations weren't enough to keep even the most basic of instruments working let alone my brain, heart and lungs. By the time the one minute mark rolled around, my body was foregoing any type of healing and was just asking for mercy, i wasn't even against that, I just wanted the pain to stop._

_I only wished that my awkwardly angled neck would allow me to look around, I briefly wondered where my school bag was, if it was thrown amongst the growing crowd, or still attached to my back, keeping my spine from snapping anymore than it was. I wondered why i cared._

_I nearly wanted to cry in joy when i realized that my vision was slowly darkening, and that my punctured lungs where slowly taking in less and less oxygen. Peace and mercy, where so close at hand, and yet. . . I began to register that I was getting scared. So close to peace and tranquility but so close to leaving what i once new and diving head first into the unknown. A part of my brain was still fighting that last fight to stay alive for help, guess primal instincts where all I had left. _

_It was a miracle that through all that pain of shattered bones and mutilated muscle and meat that I still had enough conscious left to think, and to be honest, what I felt the most was my regret. Man did i regret, i was glad to have friends to hang out with and a family that loved me, hell even shelter and food was a gift unlike most people. But I was regretful for the most simplest of things, I mean, dying young wasn't on my list; I had at least wanted to live long enough to give whatever grandchild I had the 'I was glad to have lived this long' sort of speech, and burden them with whatever problem I had around that time. _

_Hell, I felt regret for that one time I didn't get my Mom a Mother's day card that one time in Elementary School._

_Funny, isn't it, the one time I actually craved for one of my Mom's annoying nags about cleaning my room, or my Dad's embarrassing nicknames. I'd kill to clean my room and even the house if it meant not dying here and now._

_A gurgled breath left my chapped lips as my mutilated lungs took in the last of the oxygen it could before finally giving up, my mind blanking in shock. By the time the last of my consciousness slipped away, I could faintly hear the sound of sirens in the distance. _

_I never felt the paramedics get to my body, never felt them check my pulse, or hide my corpse in a body bag. I never felt my parents confirm that it was me, laying on that examination table, my skin grey and cold as the snow. I never felt my Mom's warm hand caress my hair and plead that it wasn't me, tears streaming down her face and cascading onto me like a drizzling storm. I never felt that._

And I never will.

When I opened my eyes again. . I couldn't remember anything after leaving my High School. I didn't remember getting hit by that car, or dying. But in my mind. . I just new that I was dead. Gone. No longer part of the human race.

I opened my eyes and I was staring at a store across the street, bystanders walking past me and doing their regular routine. All I did was blink, look down at my hands and think to myself that something. . . wasn't right, that looking at my hands now, how translucent they were and finding no sign of my reflection in a shop window display sent warning signs in my head.

But all I did was hummm, pull out my earbuds from my once purple hoodie and shove them in my ears as if I was taking another one of my walks. The song 'Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell - Firestone' blasting in my ears as I walked amongst the crowd of humans.

I didn't even question when I fazed through half of the pedestrians that didn't see me walking by, didn't even question that when I walked, I made no other sound. I didn't even question when every animal that I walked past, hissed and barked at me like I was some kind of evil incarnation that they could feel.

And maybe I was.

When I walked down that street in Deedstown and made every light in a five feet radius from me flicker. I didn't seem to take any notice to it. Because while my heart told me that this wasn't right, my mind told me that this was what poltergeists did, I was a monster now; and flickering lights and making people shiver at the touch of me where only part of my expense of dying.

I wasn't a ghost, I was something to be feared.

**Okay so i did redue this. When I read it the first time I published it, I promptly cringed. My old self was a person that gave every one of my oc's the perfect lining to a cloud. They made my oc's the best that they could without making them a Mary Sue. And present me didn't like that. So, I changed the character. . just a little. Redid the whole dying part and how they felt after dying. And decided while i'm doing this, I might as well change the entire plot line. . . so i did. Hope you like this new representation of my oc and the chapter. I wanted something a little like. . present me. A bit sinister and creepy, and something that I could relate to. **

**By the way, I was never hit by a car before, so I tried my best in trying to figure out what a person might feel after getting severely damaged after an accident like this. Hope I got it right. **

**By the way, I made my oc a poltergeist, completely different from a ghost if you don't know.**

**Poltergeist are the most dangerous of ghosts, they cause havoc and destruction, they are LOUD ghosts and love to be spotted and get attention with their destruction.**

**Ghosts meanwhile are just spirits that are more. . safe I guess you could say, while they posses you, poltergeists disturb you, their limited and less dangerous. **


End file.
